cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Powerstun
"if you never take chances, you will never find out what you want" ''Cassandra Powerstun's quote. The beggining Powerstun was a jedi all of her life. She lived on the poor planet of tatooine. She was a slave while she lived there. She had one brother named Alex Galepincher. She escaped the slave life when she was 7 yrs old. she was then taken to the jedi temple. Training Training was quiet easy for Powerstun. She was enthusiastic during the training too. It was then her brother came to training with her, after he was detected lost on tatooine. Her brother outruled her, as in he was way better then her in training. Powerstun did not mind, she was cool with it. when Powerstun was 12 and her brother was 14, they went off on a dangerous quest, a quest to capture dooku. To dooku After days of piloting, she and her brother has finally found dooku. dooku was expecting them, so he was prepared. Being thrown left to right was very hard to manage for Powerstun."Cass, what would happen if a took a step closer to dooku?" Her brother asked. "If you don't take chances, you will never find out what you want!" Powerstun replied. "I'm gonna try!" He said back. Powerstun was trying to stall dooku while her brother took a few stepes closer to dooku. Powerstun, was being force choked for at least 10 seconds. Her brother, on the other hand was running to dooku and was then pinned down by a statue.Powerstun, getting out of the force choke, was running to rescue her brother, Powerstun has been stopped by dooku. "STOP JEDI SCUM!" Dooku said, stopping the young padawan. "What????? I'm busy!" Powerstun replied "If you take one step closer to him, i shall kill your brother!" dooku threatened And without thinking twice, Powerstun choosed to save her brother. Her brother was then killed by dooku because Powerstun attempted to save her brother. Filled with anger, Powerstun attempted to kill dooku, but then she caught herself, noticing if she kept going on like this, she would be a sith. She surrendered, took her brothers body, and went back to the temple, for her brothers funeral. Skrimish on Carlac It was then Powerstun got a jedi master, named Cyrus Portseer. They fought together on carlac many times to restore peace. '(Carlac passage to be continued soon). ''' Order 66 Not many jedi have survived order 66. But Powerstun did survive. She was coming back to the temple. She landed in HANGER #5 . That was basiclly the only place that has not been attacked yet. Once she goes to the temple, clones start shooting at her. She fell, thinking this was her last day to live. But it was not. A clone that was not following the order 66, through a smoke bomb at the clones. The clones could not see. The loyal clone draged Powerstun to a near by medical center so she could be fixed up. After a few hours, she was fine. And she just remembered that her parents were coming to visit her at the temple. but first at her house. Powerstun quickly rushed to her house. Qhen she got there, there was a small fire, smoke and 2 dead bodies. she got a closer look at the bodies, and they were her parents. She has now lost her whole family. She rushed to save the temple and her master from the clones. Fighting alongside a friend/loosing a friend a few years later, Jedi knight Cassandra Powerstun met a new friend named Selven Magnaside. They fought in many battles together, mostly against master ballance. One day, they were fighting against ballance, and something happened. "Cass! Corner him" Selven said "I'm on it!" Powerstun replied back. As she ran to Ballance, he removed a roof to a cage, and Powerstun fell in. "Cass hurry up! corner him" Selven said again "I Can't! im stuck" she replied "Don't worry i got a plan B" he replied. Powetstun looked out the window in the cell to see what Selven was doing. He ran up to ballance. He was up on the top floor. (3rd floor). As Selven was fighting, Powerstun was trying to get out. She suddenly heard this: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She looked out, Selven has fell all the way down to the main floor. She was able to break out of the cell then, to check Selven out. Ballance left, And Selven was dead. Suddenly he vanished. Powerstun was alone. This means death. or does it? Most people thought Powerstun was dead after a big explosion on ryloth. She managed to call the republic before the explosion got any worse. Once the republic got there they found Powerstun, lying on the floor. They thought she was dead, and they were wrong. Her heart stopped beating. then all of a sudden a light flashes into a shape of a fance door. "Hey sis! long time no see" her long dead brother told her. "Whats going on?" Powerstun asked. "You have passed on, well um you took the first step to passing on HeHe HeHum.... i don't think this is that funny to you, is it?"replied Alex. "I'm not coming Alex. I'm sorry" replied Powerstun. "Suit yourself! see you when your dead....again." Alex rushed back into the light and Powerstun woke up, in a medical room. Powerstun's cousin was with her in the room. "You okay cass? You hit hardball on ryloth" her cousin told her. "I'm fine." Powerstun replied. Then, her cousin told her that the ryloth war ended, and the galaxy was peaceful for the first time in years......OR IS IT? Another heavy loss A week later Powerstun was at her cousins house, enjoying the peace that she has helped create. Suddenly, a bullet came through the door. Good thing their lightsabers were handy. One stormtrooper actually 5 of them (The last of their stormtrooper kind) came running in the house, shooting at Powerstun's cousin. Her cousin was then killed, and Powerstun killed the remaining troops. Death this time for real Basiclly, this paragraph won't be long. She died of age. She was 103 years old. She was one with the force, but refused to use that power. she wanted to stay with her family, and this time, forever. Bonus fact Powerstun never had a padawan because she became a jedi knight in the middle of order 66. so there were no padawans left to train. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi